magic_hagfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RealCreepypastas607/Consequence List from the Hag
What could be worse than being banned from Magic Hag's wiki? ---- Ok, so just to be 100% clear with everyone, we will be cool with most of the things you do as long as you don't simply troll for your own stupid purposes, Although these pieces can slightly be considered Trollpastas they aren't, They are fanfictions of the Magic Hag from the 2000 Nintendo 64 release of "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask". If you really want to be a part of this page then understand the fan-fiction. You know how Magic Hag always requires a Magic Mushroom to brew a Blue Potion? Well the fan-fiction is based on this (For some stupid and uninteresting reason). Pretty much the plot is that the Magic Hag doesn't require any ingredient and she just refuses to sell any since she's a greedy little w****. This is justified because if the Red and Green potions don't require Mushrooms (as far as we are concerned) and you can mix them for the same result then where the hell does the Mushroom fit in? I don't know perhaps she just eats the mushrooms or something, Or maybe she just loves to be a b**** which is most likely the case. She OCCASIONALLY lets her sister Koume have a Blue Potion, But only at the cost of 999 rupees (On a good day). Wait a minute, what is 999 upside down? *gasp* REMOVED How to get banned (If your that desperate): You shouldn't even need to know how really, if you know what your doing is, or will be, wrong then don't do it. The ultimate way to get banned: If you type in Blue Potion(s) or use these words in any way without quoting it then you will first be given a warning for your improper grammar. If you do not change it within the next 72 hours then you will be permanently banned along with an IP Address ban. Also, if you type in a statement that the hag would say (ex. No blue potions!) then quote it, or else... ---- Harrasment: You will always get a warning from anything before getting banned. Don't harrass any other members or admins in any way (ex. Spam, Insults, Threats, etc.) because no one takes those types of people seriously. They are just Anonomyous. ---- Sexual Assault: Why would you do that even, really? You won't get a warning on Sexual Harrasment since it is a major issue, even in the modern world. For this, you will first be banned for 6 months, if the same issue happens again then you will be banned indefinetly. ---- Doing what you shouldn't: You will know what your doing is wrong when you do it. No one would be stupid enough to not know what they are doing is wrong (except for Magic Hag of course). Other than that hope you enjoy this Wiki and again just to clarify this is a fan-fiction. ---- Worst Case Scenario for Banning: You will get banned for first 6 months, then banned indefinetly if you: Harrass someone because of their race, ethnicity, nationality, origins, religion, gender, sexuality, or physical traits. Segregate yourself from someone because of their race, ethnicity, nationallity, origins, religion, gender, sexuality, or physical traits. Make false ban accusations and/or providing fake evidence towards another member to justify their banning. Posting links to inappropriate images, videos, websites, etc. (ex. links to pornography or jumpscares) either on chat, pages, or your own page Making threates to murder, attack, harrass, steal, or harm someone in anyway. Claim to be or have been an ADMIN and threat other users. Making malicious claims and/or lies. Threatning an ADMIN. ---- Ban Appealment Submission: If you believe you or someone you know was falsely banned then submit a Ban Appeal to me (RealCreepypastas607) or any other ADMIN to review the case and we will see the outcome. If you think you or someone you know has been falsely banned indefinetly then contact an ADMIN or the FOUNDER of the Wikia and submit an Indefinetly Ban Terminology Appeal and we will see the outcome. To submit a Ban Appeal or IBTA (Indefinetly Ban Terminology Appeal) send a message to the ADMIN or FOUNDER that you are trying to contact and state your reasoning as to why we should uplift the ban. ---- "KEEEE! NO BLUE POTIONS!!" Also if someone submits and posts work please do not spam or delete it for no reason as that is cruel and pointless. Only delete if it is not on topic, Thank you. Category:Blog posts